


Day Twenty Two / Under the Lychee Tree

by The_Wilds_Musings (HarryJamesPeralta)



Series: Hidden Moments [4]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, This is just smut, Under the lychee tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/The_Wilds_Musings
Summary: Toni and Shelby spend the night under the Lychee Tree.**This is just smut**
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: Hidden Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Day Twenty Two / Under the Lychee Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if there are errors. I'm posting this at less than 1/2 hour til midnight.

Day Twenty-Two / Under the Lychee Tree

“Are you sure?” Toni’s voice was soft, almost hoarse, the juice of the lychees still heavy on her tongue, her stomach in turmoil, she wasn’t sure if it was from eating food for the first time in two and a half days, or if it was because of the implication that Shelby was kissing her with more ferocity than she had imagined possible from the girl who complained about pornographic gestures just a week before. 

Shelby’s smile told Toni everything she needed to know, in a moment of clarity as Shelby leaned forward again she thought to herself that she must let Shelby move at her own pace. “I’m sure,” Shelby’s top was coming up over her head before Toni knew what was happening, her mouth went dry at the sight, despite seeing her in a bra twenty times in the last three weeks, there was something different about seeing her in this light under the implication of sex. Shelby’s fingers at the edge of her shirt and tugging up rapidly Toni couldn’t help, but grin, Shelby had tossed Toni’s shirt aside before Toni was honestly sure what was happening. 

Their lips clashed hungrily and Toni found herself being harshly pushed up against a tree, never having let someone top her before Toni smirked against Shelby’s lips, her hands grasped Shelby’s waist, fingernails scraping lightly up Shelby’s stomach. When Shelby let out a small moan Toni slipped her tongue into the blonde girl's mouth gently, their tongues battled for dominance and Toni turned around easily, pinning Shelby against the tree. The basketball player broke the kiss, their eyes meeting again and she whispered, “Are you sure you’re sure?” And Shelby laughed, really laughed, the euphoria of the moment washing over her. She couldn’t find the words, but nodded eagerly, her hand snaked up cupping Toni’s jaw, and pulled gently so their lips could meet again. 

This kiss went from innocent to Toni’s hands unhooking Shelby’s bra with a quick twist and Shelby shrugging out of the straps, Shelby’s hands pulled up on Toni’s sports bra pulling it up and over her head with ease and their kisses ceased for a few moments while Toni’s eyes wandered, Toni swallowed hard, praying to a God she didn’t believe in that Shelby wouldn’t back down but knowing she’d survive a sexless night if it meant Shelby’s comfort.Shelby opened her mouth, “I don’t really know what to do next,” she whispered and Toni bit her lip to stop herself from chuckling.

“Of course you do,” Toni responded, “Just do what feels good, and I’ll let you know if something is not good for me and you promise to do the same.”Shelby nodded, “Do you want to take the lead on this or…” Toni trailed off meeting Shelbys gaze.She didn’t want to push Shelby further than she wanted and by offering her the opportunity to take the lead they’d go no further than Shelby wanted.No other words were exchanged, Shelby stepped forward, leaning away from the tree she had been pressed against, and kissed Toni, so softly Toni was sure she’d simply pass away from the gentleness, she responded in kind and mere moments later she gasped as she felt Shelby’s fingers graze the underside of her breast.

“Is that okay?” Shelby asked breaking the kiss and Toni nodded, her lips moved to Shelby’s earlobe sucking softly, and whispered against Shelby’s ear.

“More than okay,” Shelby shivered at Toni’s words against her ear and let out a small shaky moan when Toni’s lips and teeth met her earlobe again.Shelby’s hands got back to work, slowly discovering Toni’s body, her fingers moving up Toni’s stomach again then to her chest.Shelby experimentally ran a thumb over Toni’s nipple which caused the other girl to close her eyes lightly, relishing in the feeling of another human touching her.Shelby pressed a kiss to Toni’s throat gently, then to her collarbone, her shoulder, working her way down, Toni’s eyes closed, her head had fallen back, Shelby’s lips were pressing on the curve of her chest, between her breasts, and then finally Toni let out a gasp as Shelby’s lips encircled her left nipple, her tongue darting out to taste Toni’s skin.

“That feels so good,” Toni managed to whisper, her breathing was shallow, excited, her heart pounded in her chest, her left hand had twisted in Shelby’s blonde locks, gripping her hair gently, her right hand lightly scraping against Shelby’s shoulder.Shelby pulled her lips from Toni’s nipple and kissed Toni’s stomach lightly as she sank lower, eventually kneeling in front of Toni, Toni glanced down, witnessing the single sexiest sight she had ever seen.Shelby Goodkind, on her knees in front of her, looking up, their eyes locked. 

“Are you sure?” Toni managed to ask again, Shelby’s hands had come to the waistband of Toni’s shorts and Shelby smiled up at her.

“Never been more sure of anything in my life,”

“I don’t know that I can stand up for this,” Toni whispered hurriedly once Shelby had pulled her shorts down in one smooth motion, her hand had come to rest on the waist of Toni’s boxer briefs she loved to wear so much, her legs were already weak, honestly most of her was weak.

“Lay down then,” Shelby said lightly and they moved together, When they got to the ground Shelby kissed Toni for a moment before moving lower once again.She pulled Toni’s boxer briefs down, with some help from Toni who was trembling, from nerves Shelby’d guess.Shelby bit her lip and glanced up at Toni, her eyes were half-closed, her mouth open barely, her breathing uneven, Shelby pressed a kiss to Toni’s inner thigh, the brunette's legs shifted slightly exposing her sex more, a subconscious movement. 

“Please Shelb,” Toni found herself whispering a few moments later, Shelby’s finger was rubbing up and down her slit, coating itself in her excitement, Toni wasn’t sure if she was fascinated, or if she even knows how crazy she was driving her at this very moment.

“I don’t know what you want Toni,” Shelby responded, Toni wasn’t sure if she was being serious, or a tease, but she was beyond wet, her breathing was ragged and harsh and she finally ground out.

“I want you to fuck me Shelby,” and the blonde grinned at her, what a tease.“Don’t tease me Shel—“ Toni stopped speaking abruptly, Shelby had slid a single finger into her and a low moan tore from her throat, “Fuck,” she gasped out, Shelby had slowly started thrusting her finger into Toni, she moved her body slightly so she could kiss Toni at the same time.Toni could feel her lips trembling as they kissed, her entire body felt on fire, she didn’t have to ask for more, right before she was bout to beg for more Shelby slid a second finger into her.Toni completely overwhelmed found herself cumming on just the small amount of fucking she had received and she cried out.Shelby slid her fingers from Toni and gasped audibly when Toni grabbed her hand, sucking her cum from Shelby’s fingers.

“By God that was hot,” Shelby whispered and Toni sat up slightly, she maneuvered easily until she was on top of Shelby.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Toni asked, her tone was innocent, but the look she gave Shelby was anything but.Shelby nodded, her words not coming to her, but Toni wasn’t having it, “What do you want from me Shelby?” Toni asked again and the blonde whispered, her voice barely audible.

“I want you to fuck me,” and Toni didn’t ask again.Shelby’s pants and panties were discarded rather quickly with her hands as Toni’s mouth moved down Shelby’s body, her kisses pressed to Shelby’s lower stomach, inner thigh, until finally Shelby tensed, Toni’s lips had just grazed her wetness.

“Is that okay?” Toni had pulled back, Shelby was considerably tense, but she nodded anyway.“Shelby, I don’t have to, I can just use my hands, if you’re more comfortable,” Toni raised an eyebrow, of course she could make the blonde cum either way, but Shelby had tensed so quickly.

“No,” Shelby whispered, “I want you to, I’m just nervous.” She let out a kind of nervous chuckle and Toni smiled lightly.

“Okay, but if you don’t want me to continue, just tell me okay?” Shelby nodded and Toni moved back again, slowly kissing her way from stomach to thigh until her kisses reached Shelby’s center, Shelby gasped as Toni’s tongue dragged through her folds, up slowly until they reached her clit.Toni’s tongue circled it once, twice, and then made its way back down to her entrance circling her entrance teasingly for a few moments.Shelby gasped with every movement, her fingers had wound themselves so tightly in Toni’s hair Toni was sure she’d be bald after this, but she didn’t mind. 

“Fuck,” Shelby groaned, she was getting close, Toni’s tongue had moved in a slow rhythmic path, circling her clit, then her entrance until she was sure she’d die.“Please Toni,” she begged and the other girl slipped a finger into her, her tongue pausing her up and down path to circle her clit.The stimulation of both tongue and finger proved too much for Shelby and within moments she came, Toni pulled her mouth away from Toni, and let her finger slide out of Shelby.

  
“You are so beautiful,” Toni told her and Shelby believed her. 

  
“Thank you,” Shelby managed to breathe out as she caught her breath.

“Conceited isn’t that?” Toni teased and Shelby laughed, Toni had rolled off her and they lay side by side, their finger intertwined.

“I meant for this,” she gestured between them.Toni leaned over and pressed a kiss to Shelby’s lips.

“I say anytime, and I mean it,” Toni told her, “We, unfortunately,v should get dressed, if we don’t want bug bites in extremely uncomfortable places.Shelby found herself nodding and the two of them dressed, it was the least awkward thing she had done since getting to the island, sex with Toni.It felt natural, beautiful, amazing.

“I’m so tired,” Shelby told Toni through a yawn, and the two of them curled up next to each other, and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
